A Kuroshitsuji Carol
by Disneyholica24
Summary: Happy Holidays! I'm kicking off Christmas early with a re-telling of this Christmas classic. This story features Ciel as the grouchy Scrooge who just hates Christmas. Bah Humbug! But can one night and three spirits change the young earl and teach him the true meaning of Christmas? Don't be a Scrooge, please review! :D
1. Bah Humbug!

[A/N: Happy birthday to our favorite little earl! That's right, today is Ciel's birthday, right after Friday the 13th too! Well we all know how unlucky he is! As a present for his little lordship I have made a Christmas fan fiction! It is also a present for all of you. Enjoy~]

It was seven years ago on Christmas Eve that one Sebastian Michealis, business partner to the wealthy Ciel Phantomhive passed on into the light. It 'twas a dark and gloomy Christmas that day for all that adored the man who had been nothing short but the servant of the young lad, faithful and loyal always. For everyone, still, time went on and his spirit was not forgotten and the Christmas holidays still celebrated, if not more so for all the candles in the houses burned bright for the lost soul.

However year after year there was but one person who did not keep the holidays in his heart. Indeed he was as cold as the snow that lay upon the cobbled roads of the bustling, friendly town in London. Everyone in this town adored Christmas, all but he. He was young 13 at the most yet he talked the proper, firm, no business attitude of a grown man and his eyes, blue in color, showed no joy or child-like curiosity they were instead steely and anger filled. Small in stature with blue-black hair, a blue ring on his thumb and a gold one on the other hand, with an eye patch from an unfortunate incident he was a sight to behold.

Everyone moved out of his way never giving him a "good morning" or a "how do you do?" because they knew better. He was rude, miserly, cruel, and mal-tempered and hated all holidays but especially Christmas. All the good people knew that his father had a successful toy making business and his mother was a glorious hostess and seamstress but that was back then when Ciel used to smile like a real child and when he and his good family friend Sebastian were actually that; friends. On the day of the young boys' birthday, December the 14th, there was a fire and it destroyed not only the lovely abode but the loving couple of Rachael and Vincent Phantomhive.

Some say that this is why the young Earl is so distant during the holidays, others say it is because of the toys that are reminiscent of his father, some say it's the fact that he lost his only true friend and confident. There were many rumors all said behind his back but no one really cared the reason that he glared at carolers, hissed at presents, or glowered at trees all lit up. The townsfolk merely stepped out of his way and hoped he wouldn't tax them to death. The boy was fond of taxing-he was fond of money and saving it. He had rebuilt his estate within a matter of days and set up a business to which poured in the money but his office was just as barren and cold as he was and his sole employer, a kind hearted good-doer named Baldroy Jameson, was underpaid and underappreciated.

Today was another day on the eve of Christmas but to Ciel it was just an ordinary day that he wanted to get over with. Baldroy was looking over some papers while sneaking a peek at the clock on the wall. He was impatient to get home and spend the holidays with his family. The little time he had spent with this tyrant of a child consumed his hours and he never once got holidays off yet still despite the young business owner's attitude Baldroy could not find it in his pure heart to hate the man or speak bad of him. Outside the shivering office was the warm, inviting sound of carolers harmonizing together to make lovely melodies.

"What a racket they're making. It's disturbing my business. There should be a tax on singing."

"But sir, it's Christmas, the season of joy and hope."

"Christmas, bah humbug. More like a holiday where people who don't have enough money waste it on silly toys and candy. Nonsense, utter nonsense. Nothing but a bunch of drunken fools and greedy children. Did you know today I was hassled by a group of men who wanted money for their charity? Bah! Why should I give them my hard earned money? Send those bratty children in the workhouse or jail."

Baldroy gasped, covering his mouth in shock. Indeed he knew this boy he called boss was the worst of the worst when it came to Christmas cheer, however, he didn't figure him to be so cruel as to not give money to a charity for children! He himself was a child. Baldroy couldn't fathom it. Why, Ciel was an orphan, and these children were too. Had he no empathy or compassion? As Baldroy ran his fingers through his blonde hair he wondered if he should tempt fate and risk everything for a measly holiday off but not only that Baldroy would dare to ask for a paid holiday.

He gulped hard and looked upon the eye-patch wearing 13 year old snarling over letters of people pleading for tax breaks. 'Pathetic', he thought as he replied with a long angry list of reasons to deny them of said money, all of which concerned their bankruptcy being their fault. Baldroy stepped up to what most people called Satan's child and cleared his throat.

"Um…Sir, if it's not too much to ask…may I take my leave early sir…to spend the holidays with my family?"

Ciel glared up and almost snapped his pen in two halves before looking at the clock and sighing heavily. It was getting late anyways and Baldroy was a sloppy worker that constantly made mistakes. He was earnest and persistent but clumsy all the same. He was nothing like….'No, don't even think about it. Don't think about him,' he chided himself mentally.

"Very well but you must show up early in the morning tomorrow."

"Sir…that's Christmas day! Surely you understand I must be with my family on Christmas too!"

"Not another word, Jameson. I might even consider giving you pay for your time gone if you don't speak another word about that Christmas Humbug!"

Baldroy zipped his lips then nodded a thank you before rushing out the door. Anything was better than nothing. He guessed he would have to have a late night Christmas instead of an early one. How he wanted to see his children's faces in the morning and his wifes' loving smile as she made a warm meal but now he wouldn't be able to. As Ciel answered letters and counted his money a familiar face popped up. It was his Aunt, Angelina Duress but most called her Madam Red for her love of the color. This season and Valentine's Day were her favorites because one of the signature colors was red and today she sported a lovely silk dress with rose patterns adorning the bottom and a black shawl covering her thin shoulders.

"Nephew of mine, what are you doing locked up in this drab, dark place when you could be outside enjoying the festivities?"

"And what, freeze in the snow?! I'd rather have my legs sawed off."

"Ciel! How could you say such a thing? Come now, I know it's not your favorite time of the year but there's no use saying nonsense like that."

"You are the one who is spouting the nonsense madam! Every word that slithers out of your red lips is utter foolishness! Talks of Christmas pudding and lights! More money to spend! You're smarter than those blundering fools out there, so save your money and don't bother me with this Christmas humbug! Now, state your business then leave me."

Madam Red pouted her lower lip, caught between anger and hurt, feeling a sadness rise in her chest. This was her sisters' child, he had her eyes and long ago had her smile but he looked most like his father. She loved them both dearly and to have them swiped away so early in life was unfair. She opted to adopt the young lad but he wouldn't allow it. Said he didn't want any more hurt. Then he turned to ice and he locked away his heart and created this empire. He sits upon a throne of overly taxed skeletons and filthy, unloving money accusing those who are merry as fools. Madam Red thought it was because, to him, it was unfair that they should be so merry when he cannot be.

"I'm no fool, dear nephew, but I didn't come to quarrel. I came to invite you to my annual Christmas party. It will be so much fun! The whole clan will be there! There will be tea and-"

"Shut up!"

The whole room fell dead silent. Why even a grave yard in the dead of night would be livelier. Ciel gripped the paper he was reading firmly, about to rip it to shreds while glaring maliciously at his red-drenched aunt. Her amber eyes had widened considerably as she put her hand to her heart, feeling wounded. 'Tea…he served tea….he loved tea…Se-No, stop!'

"I don't want to hear any more about parties or Christmas! You can keep your rum cakes and presents to yourself. Celebrate the holidays on your own accord but damn it, leave me out of it! I want nothing more to do with your disgusting holidays! Christmas, bah humbug!"

Madam Red's face hardened as the words hit her like the millions of bags of money her nephew had. She frowned, hiding her tears as she placed the invitation on his desk anyways.

"Fine. Don't go. The invitation will still be open to you, either way nephew."

Before she left she gave him a glance as she walked out the door seeing him throw the invitation in the fire. You would think that would be the last straw but she loved her nephew too much and she had promised to look after him for her beloved sister. No matter what she would try every year to get him to enjoy the holidays. Ciel clocked out before locking the door feeling the cold wrap around him. The streets were dead but the houses that lined the streets were anything but. Lights glowed from the parlors of the homes and colorful decorations shined in the moons beams while the sounds of clinking glasses and laughing could be heard. All the while fruitcake, ham, and baking bread could be smelled for miles. These things would make any other person sick with holiday joy but for Ciel it just made him the normal sick.

He fiddled with his keys before opening the manor door, swearing he saw the shadow of some one. Someone with black hair….a tail coat….reddish eyes….He shook the thought out of his head. An elderly butler greeted him as Ciel made his way up the spiraling stair case. Another day another dollar or a hundred. He sat near the fire warming his hands and grumbling on about the noise the glee-filled Christmas lovers were making and as he started to drift into sleep he was unaware that that night he would be visited by not one but four spirits!


	2. The Phantom and the Phantomhive

Ciel left the fire glowing for he hated to sleep in the dark. In the dark your mind will play tricks on you and all the shadows start to look familiar…too familiar. They become tall, slender, with reddish eyes, and a dark tail coat. Ciel crossed his legs and decided to read a book left on the nightstand next to the chair. A business book of course but to him it was riveting; it gave him many tips on how to further his business and of course save money. His soulless blue eyes scanned the pages eating up the words with no sign of glee.

Suddenly and without a trace there was a sound like a moan that echoed from the fireplace. Ciel wasn't one to get scared so he easily shoved it off as the house settling. Then the fire from his fireplace flickered as if it was dancing. Slow and sensual almost then it roared upwards causing the whole room to glow orange and red as if he was trapped in hell. But he was always trapped in hell. It scared him but only the slightest bit for he assumed that the fireplace was just broken. Then the light just blew out completely leaving the blue-eyed earl alone in the darkness.

The darkness cloaked him, enveloped him like the dark arms of a man with dark hair. He shivered as his room became cold and suddenly he felt a presence behind him but he always did. This house always gave him a feeling of never being alone. Partially he was comforted and partially he despised it. All he wanted was to be alone but these memories wouldn't let him be. He curled up his legs onto the chair holding himself together as if there was a monster lurking in the shadows that would eat his legs if they touched the darkness.

"T-Tanaka," He called, his teeth chattering from the chill.

Why was it so cold? Even with the fire out it never would get this cold. He felt a breeze and saw a ghastly, white glow that could only be the moon emanating from behind him. The window was open and the curtains were ripping through the harsh winter's air. All the gay festivities had stopped; it was dead silent and then again came that persistent moan. The earl dared not go and close the window for he distinctly remembered shutting it and locking it tight yet he told his small legs to walk over there, fighting this fear.

'Come on you dolt, there is nothing to fear but fear itself. The wind is strong tonight and perhaps you didn't shut the window all the way.'

Ciel was a logical boy so no matter what happened he would approach it scientifically and always pick out which seemed most reasonable. However on this night all reason would be thrown out the window and his journey would start with the sound of…

Chains. Rattling chains and a heavy thing dragging across the floor accompanied with labored footsteps and a grizzly moan. Ciel's skin turned pale and goose bumps found their way to the surface of said pale skin but as pale as he was what he saw made him turn whiter than is sheets. When he gulped down some courage, persuading himself that there would be nothing there and finally turned his small self around he was confronted with something he had tried to hide away for so long. It wasn't something it was the memory of someone and that someone, as abnormal and illogical as it seemed, was standing right there. The someone let out a moan before clearing his throat then smiled.

"Sorry…being dead for seven years can do such damage on ones vocals. Good evening, my lord."

"S-s-s-sebast-sebastian?"

The figure smiled once more. He was ghostly pale, like the moon, with a glow about him yet his eyes burned redder than the coals that had been in Ciel's fire place. His hair had once been black but now it was silver and his once limber movements were now weighted down by several chains, shackles, and metal spheres but even still with a cloth wrapped around his head and jaw he was still as handsome as ever. Even as a specter he could sweep any woman, any woman at all, off her feet or make even the stuffiest of prissy high borns swoon at his smile. All that didn't seem to factor into what Ciel felt at that moment. There was a dead man in his bedroom!

"H-How…N-No…I'm dreaming!"

He slammed his fists up against the side of his head, screaming at himself to wake up but was stopped by the utterly cold yet all too real grasp of the satin gloves Sebastian always wore. Ciel looked up, pupils wavering back and forth inside his eyes as he was unable to cope with seeing the deceased walking and talking.

"This is no dream but do not fear, My lord."

Sebastian always called him that. Before they were business partners they were friends and before that he was the family butler. His voice, though a bit foggy, was still soft and warm and gentle as if he was talking to a…well a child. He put his hand upon the young boys head and laughed slightly.

"Are you ever going to grow, My lord, or will you forever be so puny?"

"Dead or not you will not insult my stature! Be gone, spirit! Torment me no longer!"

Sebastian laughed, silky and seductive as it always had been but his laugh had some deep sadness in it. It was the laugh of a ghost with unfinished business.

"Always so offended of someone putting you down. Honestly, how can one be put down when you are so down to the ground already?"

Ciel snarled. If there was anything he hated more than Christmas it was rude, impolite, improper, and disrespectful people who dared to mock him. He tried to slap the ghost of his former partner but instead his hand went right through him.

'How could that be? He touched my hand not too long ago and yet I go right through him like he's air.'

"Try as you might I will not leave until I am done here."

Ciel settled down and sighed heavy, relaxing his tense muscles and getting used to the fact that he was conversing with the deceased.

"Alright. State your business."

"Business, business, always business. You are consumed by greed and one day that greed will end you."

"Is that all you've come for? To chide me like some school boy on my behavior? Tch. If that is all then you go the way you came."

Sebastian tried to fly closer to Ciel but was restricted by the heavy chains he bore causing him to jerk back yet he accomplished frightening the boy as he stood there face to face with him.

"Mark me, My lord, if I could go back the way I came I would of done so long ago. My only wish is to pass onto my eternal resting place but I, like so many spirits like me, am stuck here wondering this earth forever mourning my foolishness when I was alive. These chains, though as appealing as they look on me, are not here just for show. They are the chains that I bared in life but now are made real. Each soul I tormented, each person I taxed, each innocent life I took for your sake is now weighing on me."

"But you were such a good business partner-"

"BUISNESS! You call stealing from the poor a business! A business better suited in hell. I reside in limbo now because of this…business and when my work is done I can pass on into hell where I belong and will forever bare these chains that reduce me to little less than a shell of the man I once was. All because what you call good business."

Ciel shivered as the apparition quivered with anger in front of her, so close to his face that he could smell the death on his lips. Sebastian sighed outwardly before removing the eye patch that the one he called master wore. The boy was blind in that eye now and what was once a lovely blue eye was now white, pink, and light gray. Sebastian stroked his thumb around the eye.

"I love you, I have always loved you and it is because of that love and devotion that I have come here to do unfinished business by warning you. Tonight on the eve of Christmas you will be visited by three spirits; Past, Present, and Future. They will come whether you invite their presence or not and with hope they can spare you the torment I must endure."

The words melted into the mind and chest of Ciel as he knew it must be true for Sebastian was never a liar but was what he seeing true? Was this really happening? Ciel pushed logic on a separate table for now. Spirits existed, there was living proof right there stating that it loved him. Ciel chose not to even think about returning the feeling. All feeling had been put away for good a long with any memories that could provide access to such feelings.

"Even now I can tell you are bitterly cold toward the whole idea but I shall let the spirits in to change what little soul you have left. I must do whatever I can to save that precious soul of yours. My lord, forgive me but I must mark you or else the other spirits will drag you down to hell before the deed is done."

Ciel had no time to ask as Sebastian's hand drove through his blind eye and suddenly what was eternal darkness turned into blistering light and his vision soon faded into red. Left on that eye which was now blue was the pentagram-the sign of a demon. Sebastian had said if all went according to plan the mark would fade away but however if it didn't he would be branded with it for life and afterlife. Then the man started to evaporate right before Ciel's eyes.

"No…do not leave me alone again Sebastian," Ciel pleaded, feeling helpless for the first time since he couldn't remember

"I must go back to the in-between where spirits like I and those with unfinished business go. Goodbye, My lord."

"You idiot! Don't you dare leave me! You fool! I hate you! Cursed creature!"

"Cursed, creature…yes, my lord, I am…but if all becomes right then one might say I will also be…one hell of a ghost."

With those last words he vanished into thin air leaving the gloomy darkness again and Ciel alone once more. Ciel was far too old, or at least he thought he was, to cry so he merely slugged himself into bed pretending it had all been a crazy dream, a wish in the deepest part of his heart acted out by the imaginative part of his mind. He gazed into the fireplace starting to fall asleep as the hour struck that would summon the first spirit; The Spirit of Christmas Past.


	3. The deadly effecient Spirit of the past!

The young earl drifted into sleep easier than he ever did or could ever recall. It had been so long since he got a good night's rest and he always awoke with dark circles streaking under his eyes causing him to look even glummer. Tonight, though, he felt like a baby after drinking warm milk and felt as if he could sleep for years but this wonderful, once-in-a-lifetime sleep was cut short by the fire place rippling with cracks and sparks and large flames.

His eyes fluttered open, adjusting to what he was seeing and also to the fact that he could see out of both eyes. The fire crackled and took several forms each one looked more human than the last until it shot out and spread its fiery arms all over the room yet Ciel did not feel one bit of heat! He told himself to wake up, to stop dreaming such strange things and he wondered if somehow some no good Christmas celebrator had spiked one of his drinks with a bit of "Christmas cheer". Whatever the case there was a large river of fire that crawled across the floor the crept up the bedpost then onto the chair yet again taking forms.

One form seemed womanly with curves and heels then it started to seem manly with a sharp jaw line and muscles as it finally started to shape itself into its final form the flames became fiery red hair, that was glowing and making cracking noises for it was indeed made of fire, the face came into shape and what an odd thing it was for Ciel could clearly see piercing green and yellow eyes like a cat and sharp teeth that adorned the mouth. The body was male but the face seemed, though scary in its nature, female. Ciel could not properly categorize what this spirit was so he merely called the apparition an "it."

The figure wore a white shirt with a molten lava colored vest and coal black pants, that seemed to be forever covered in soot, and hellish pumps that had black flames on the bottom Around the thin creature was a white robe for the hottest part of any fire was white but lining it was the ever present red and in the persons hand was a blood colored chainsaw with flames shaped like the teeth of a saw on the end. The creature could only be described as a demon with its monster fangs and undeterminable sex.

This red-headed devil smiled wide before standing up on the very top of the chair, it's head of hair made of fire twirling in the wind, flickering like a candles light before it made a sign with its hand Ciel wasn't familiar with. Then the voice came after this pose was made, the voice broke all fear Ciel had of this dangerous being.

"Oh yes~, It is I the deadly efficient spirit of Christmas past as you can clearly tell I adore the color red for it's the color of fiery passion and I would not lie in saying that I am flaming!"

That voice was so…off that Ciel couldn't help but let out a chuckle, the first in eons it seemed. The gangly spirit reminded Ciel of a bird with its thin arms and annoying voice. If Ciel could muster up more laughter he wouldn't be able to stop himself. This small chuckle seemed to fluster the spirit in the worst way as his hair stood on end becoming less like hair and more like a flame.

"How dare you laugh at me, you little brat! Hmph. I came here to help your sorry ass and this is what I get? Look at you, you're so small! Why, I could crush you with the heel of my shoe if I pleased."

Ciel growled at the fire-embodied man/woman and grew furious at yet another remark on his small stature. Ciel had always been taught the outside shouldn't matter as much as on the inside yet it seemed that people solely judged his appearance for he was still a child but then they were confronted with his proper speak and cold nature and soon turned off any judgments they had. However Ciel judged this spirit harshly for its dress, for its still confusing gender, for its ear grating yet hilarious sounding voice that let out moans at some words, and for its rudeness.

"What are you mad now? You're such a child! Crying over spilled milk isn't gunna do a thing for you, honey. Look, like me or not, which…tch, like I care either way if a little brat like you likes me, you're going to have to come with me o see the past. Unless, of course, you would prefer to be dragged down to hell. We can always arrange that for you if you refuse. Even that mark from that deadly sexy Sebastian won't be able to help you if you're stubborn like you are now, hmmm~."

What choice did he have? Stay and face hell or go with this spirit? Either way he's be doused in flames. At this point he preferred hell but the spirit wouldn't take no for an answer. Ciel looked at the chainsaw of fire in its hand.

"What is that for?"

"To provide a window into your past, dear little earl. It will rip through the windows of time like a knife through butter. All of us particular spirits of time have some sort of tool to go back and forth between times and this one happens to be all mine. Beautiful, mnnn~?"

Ciel watched as the it rev the chainsaw making the flames roar higher up as he slashed through the wall to Ciel's bedroom causing him to yell at the spirit to be more careful where he swung that thing. They leaped through an open window of time and at that moment Ciel felt like a tiger at a circus being told to jump through the ring of fire for that's exactly what he had to do. As they did the he/she spirit burned through the air, it's whole body made of fire yet it's features still intact. Ciel dared not look down for he was flying too and though he would never openly admit it, he was afraid of heights.

"First stop, baby brat's first Christmas!"

The earl groaned in furious pain because of this hellish devil calling him a brat over and over even though he could assume the spirit knew his name. They arrived at the old Phantomhive manor where the sounds of a baby crying could be heard.

"Is that you making all that fuss? You were just as noisy then. Come on little earl, let's go inside and see what we can see."

Ciel didn't want to go inside. If this was the past and really his first Christmas then he would see his parents. He dared not see them again but the spirit wouldn't allow it as he dragged the young boy by his hand. Surprisingly, though Ciel was sure the man's very blood was lava, his hands weren't hot but warm but his grip was tight and his red nails dug into the flesh. Inside the house was decked with all sorts of Christmas décor. Mistletoe was hung, stockings were on the mantle, bows and wreaths lined the hall ways, and on the banisters were green and silver sashes. In the middle of the room was a very large Christmas tree filled with glistening lights and various ornaments of silver and gold and a large golden, glowing star on the top.

"Pretty as a picture. Bringing back any memories?"

Yes, of course it was. Ciel knew his parents had loved decorating their house for every holiday and were always the hosts of every party…before….before that happened. Before the very thing the spirit was made of consumed his life. Ciel wondered if this is why the spirit was made of fire since the past Ciel had was consumed by that and that the spirit was a physical manifestation of painful memories. As if right on cue his parents appeared and it took all the man that lay within the boy earl to hold back his tears. His mother with her golden hair and smiling eyes was holding him as a baby and his father who he resembled so much stood there proudly.

"My, my~ What a delicious looking father you had! Reminds me of someone…can't put a finger on who….Oh! Brat, he looks like y-Brat…Ciel?"

All ears were closed to anything but his mothers loving voice and his father's sturdy, soft one and all eyes were on them cuddling their child. There were other people, obviously it was a party, but to Ciel they were the star on top of the tree; the only thing he saw. He walked closer to them, his slippers gliding across the wooden floor and his quivering hand reached out. He could almost touch his mother but as his fingers found her body they went right through. His heart felt like it was going to die. She was right there and he couldn't touch her.

"Sorry to say but they can't see or hear or feel you. This is merely a memory."

"Spirit…let me be…I do not wish to be tormented with these memories…"

"Sorry again, blue boy, I've got a job to do! Now suck it up and let's go to the next destination!"

Ciel had to be flung over the shoulder of the spirit for he found his legs unable to work and his eyes unable to tear away from the happy couple. They burned through the air once more and leapt into another portal of time.

"Next stop, and this is my favorite, your first time meeting a devilishly handsome man! Oh, it's too bad I can't touch him either!"

Ciel looked up at the man/woman. What was wrong with this spirit? Ciel had pieced together that he was all together too strange for words. He figured tonight he would have to deal with all things illogically strange. They were in the town square and Ciel could tell it was some time ago for the names of stores and streets were different and the Funtom toys his father created were still being sold. Yes, they weren't being sold now, for Ciel had made it a law to never sell them again. It was too much pain for him to sell them. Here was a little Ciel, no older than four, cuddling one of the toys with his parents walking with him side by side. They had been looking for a butler and simply couldn't find one.

Ciel had been looking for a friend that day. Together the family had found both. Little Ciel diverged from the path to venture into a candy store even now the normal Ciel could still smell the bakery goods they sold and the sweet scent of bubbling sugar.

"Your records state that you have always had a sweet tooth, even as a mere baby. This is where you will meet something sweet indeed. My sweet, sweet Bassy! Oh, it may seem a bit redundant and ironic but my body is on fire!"

Ciel rolled his eyes and continued looking at this memory despite the pain he felt inside his chest. Little Ciel grabbed some candy and put it in a little plastic bag before nudging it onto the counter. The man that ran this candy store now ran another store, one that made toys, but in this time he was quite the candy maker and a strange, stiff man too. He went by the name of Drocell Cainz and his hair was orange like some of his taffy and his eyes purple like sugar sticks. Some say you must be sweet to run a sweet business and sometimes Drocell could be called such but sometimes he was just too odd and a little mean too.

Little Ciel had no money, though; his parents hadn't given him any. Drocell tilted his head mechanically wondering where the money was and was about to be mad when somebody else walked in. He was tall, slender yet somewhat built; he had black hair and amber eyes, with a smile that could melt the snow. He was a proper young man with elegance and flair and his accented, silky voice caused any one to listen to his words. The spirit moaned in passion seeing this handsome man before him and moaned in pain being unable to caress him.

"I believed I called earlier about a box of bon bons. Do you have them."

"And So I thought to myself, the man must wait for I am busy with this boy."

The man, who Ciel knew was Sebastian, looked down onto little Ciel and smiled. Without a word he could tell the little boy had no money with him and as far as the eye could see no parents either. Sebastian dug into his pocket and produced enough money to pay for the boy and the bon bons. The little Ciel smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you mister! But now…now I'm lost. I don't know where mama and papa are."

"Don't you worry, little one, we will find them."

Together they searched for little Ciel's parents but they didn't have to look far for they were searching for him too. They ran to him, scooped him up and snuggled the boy half way to death, crying all the while.

"Oh thank you so much for finding our boy!"

"Not a problem, Miss…"

"Racheal. Racheal Phantomhive."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "Not…Thee Racheal Phantomhive, wife of…then you sir are…and this child is…Oh my word, I hadn't the faintest I had found an earl's son. Forgive me; I should have been more careful with him."

"Nonsense. You've taken good care of our son, my boy. I see you've also paid for some candy our sweet toothed son has in his hand. Thank you once more."

"It was my pleasure, your lordship, and might I say what a lovely wife and child you have."

"Oh, why thank you. Such a proper young man you are and so polite and kind too."

"Miss Phantomhive you flatter me. I'm simply one hell of a man."

"Mama, can Mister Sebastian come home with us? I don't want to leave my friend."

Everyone laughed. The idea was quite silly. However…the more the Phantomhives thought about it the more they knew it could be done.

"Tell me dear Sir, are you looking for a job, perhaps?"

"Indeed my ladyship but none of the jobs suit my fancy or paycheck."

"How would you like to get paid triple the amount any job would pay you each day just for doing some manual labor? A strong man like you could handle it."

"Sir…do you mean to offer me a job? And from what I can tell…a job as your butler?"

"Yes, my boy, if it's not too much work for you."

"No sir! Might I start active immediately? I don't mind the work sir, not at all sir! I will work my hardest!"

"Of course you will, I can tell. You are, after all, one hell of a man, remember?"

The laughed again and then they all walked toward home, Little Ciel holding Sebastian's hand and eating his candy.

"Will you stay with me forever, Sebastian?"

He smiled and for the first time of many called him by what he would continue calling him and it was also the first and only time he lied. "Yes, My lord."

There was a tug at the heart Ciel was starting to face that he had as he watched the memory continue and felt a hand pull him toward another. The spirit swooned romantically and held his hand over his heart.

"Oh my Bassy boy is always so debonair! I could just eat him all up! Alright, kiddo, this is the last stop."

"What now?" Ciel questioned, his voice riddled with the pain of holding back tears

"The beautiful, somber fall of one soul commonly known in her youth as Elizabeth Midford. Oh it shall be a DEATH to remember!"

"No, spirit, away with you! I wish not to see this!"

"Too bad, my bonnie blue brat, you're going to have to see it. These are my orders as I am instructed by the higher ups do so and also it was a favor asked of me by one sexy ass butler."

The feminine male or masculine female smiled a toothy grin as they flew through the portal of time but he had lied. This wasn't the last stop. There would be several short stops before it. First stop of the last stop was the birth of Miss Midford, his cousin.

Aunt Midford and Aunt Red were overjoyed with the birth of this child so glad to have a girl in the family. She was younger than Ciel by two years and he stood there, as small as a teddy bear, sucking his blue pacifier and wondering what all the fuss was about. Aunt Midford presented the baby girl to little Ciel and he immediately took a liking to her. For as young as he was he was able to speak some.

"Baby?"

"Yes, Ciel, this is your cousin Elizabeth. Say hello," Cooed Aunt Red who never had children of her own and often thought as Ciel and Elizabeth as her own.

"Hewwo Liz Liz!"

Everyone at the baby's party laughed and toasted to the new birth and little Ciel cuddled close his cousin. Even then he wanted to protect her. Next was their first day of school. Little Elizabeth and Little Ciel were running to the school happily. Elizabeth's blonde pigtails bouncing in the wind with her green eyes glowing with happiness.

"Wait for me Cousin!"

He stopped in his tracks then turned around and carried her bridal style, looking down at her with a gleeful smile.

"You're so slow!"

This memory faded into another one that also took place in the school. It was a few months later. Elizabeth was all alone in the classroom, she was a social butterfly at parties but never made any friends her own age for she always stuck to Ciel.

"Come on Lizzie, they are having a race outside, let's go."

"No way! I want to stay here with you. I don't need them."

"Lizzie you have to make other friends!"

"No…besides…they won't think I'm cute."

"If they don't then they can go bye bye. Besides, I think you're cute."

"I know you do. Remember when you carried me to school."

"Yeah, not too long ago. Why?"

"Well…when I marry you I want you to carry me like that."

"Sure! But I will only marry you if you come play outside."

"Alright, alright, Come on let's go!"

Ciel hadn't forgotten his promise to marry Elizabeth when they got of age. Being the daughter of the sister of his mother she looked somewhat like his mother and Ciel looked somewhat like his father. It was like they were reincarnations or something which furthered it seeming like they were meant to be. How many times had he told his aunts he would marry her? Even when he was just three he had said so. If it already wasn't scheduled to be so he would still say that's what he wanted. He had loved his cousin as much as anyone he ever loved and the next and last memory added the straw that broke the camel's back.

There she was, almost 7 perhaps and he was nine and in a few more days, maybe half a month, the tragic fire would happen. That month, that whole infernal month….. December itself….Christmas...

"Fuck it," Snarled Ciel under his breath

"What foul language to use at such a marvelous, deadly beautiful funeral. Shut it and be respectful of the dead. If there's anything I hate more than cocky, persistently rude, selfish brats like you it's ones who can't respect the deceased. You are the worst. You throw away memories and you burn those who had loved you out of your life. Do you know how lucky you were…to have a man like Sebastian to love you. He would never love me…because instead he staked his love on you…a bitter little brat!"

Ciel looked up between fear and hatred seeing that the light the spirit created and the fire he emanated weren't burning as bright perhaps it was because the specter was crying. When one is made of fire water can easily become your worst enemy and therefore one made of fire rarely cries.

"For you Christmas is a humbug…for me that am what love is. I am a physical embodiment of love. Love lost, love gained, love won, love had. Your past, though painful is filled with love, and so I am the most loving of the spirits and also the most pain-filled. You are a disrespectful piglet who doesn't deserve to be saved. You're not cute enough, nor efficient enough! Why don't you learn some respect?!"

He lifted up the chainsaw in anger, the blades less like flames now and more like burnt out candle wicks and he slashed through the trembling earl leaving him with the picture of this read headed, livid ghost gnashing his sharp teeth and behind him a pink coffin to which a young girl with blonde pigtails was being put in. Ciel thought for sure he was dead but instead awoke in his bed unharmed and his fire out. Was that merely a dream? No it was too real, too vivid. Ciel, try as he might, could not think or sleep but instead merely waited for the next hour to strike and the next ghost to come wondering what it would look like or bring. He sat there with fear now in his heart and sadness stinging his eyes, waiting for the next spirit; The spirit of Christmas present.


	4. The next spirit and his lawnmower

The sound of merry making seemed to continue outside as the clock struck the next signaling Ciel to be on alert for the next spirit. Would this one be ghastly like the last or would it be much worse? These spirits looked strange to him and showed him such painful things without a second though or emotion. They went about this as if it were merely their job and treated it as such. He wondered if there was a whole slew of time spirits who went around doing this and then he wondered just who their boss could be. Suddenly a warming, inviting light came from another side of the room and the smell of delicious turkey roasting, corn cakes, pudding, pies, and a thick, pungent smell that was definitely wine had all met Ciel's senses.

When he looked he found a huge table aligned with all sorts of Christmas goodies and plenty of wine to make the whole town drunk. There was glorious music that could make any one dance and two lovely women, one who was adorned with bells and brunette hair and one who seemed to have angel wings and white hair, stood presenting this festive holiday display. This was all very delightful and not at all frightening though the thought of how all this food suddenly appeared could only be lead to the conclusion that the second spirit was here.

Then he saw the spirit sitting in a chair, his chair to be exact, at the head of this grand feast with the women, now added by a third woman who had brown skin and long lavender hair, all surrounded him as well as many presents. He was unusual too, but not as much as the last. His hair sported two colors, yellow and black, and upon said hair was a wreath of holly berries, pines, and leaves. He wore a green cloak that was fur lined and black boots. He had a scabbard around his waist but no sword! His eyes, like the last one, were green and yellow, and Ciel figured that all time spirits had this trait.

"Yo, come closer little man and let's be friends? After all, it is my favorite holiday and what a holiday it is. A time for partying, lights and cheer. I'm the next spirit to die for, the spirit of Christmas present. I live in the here and now. You are one Ciel Phantomhive, yeah?"

Ciel didn't understand some of this man's (for he felt for certain this spirit was definitely a man) jargon but he came closer all the same. He wasn't dominated by anything demonic, his voice was normal, and he sported rosy cheeks and a happy smile. He was youthful yet seemed aged as if he knew more than he let on.

"Spirit, take me where you may but before we leave I have questions to ask you."

"Right on. Ask any question you may and I will answer no problem."

"You seem peaceful in comparison to the last spirit but in that I see a fault, you carry a scabbard with no sword? Are you hiding it?"

"Do not fear Ciel, I wouldn't harm a fly unless the boss told me to and even then I don't think I could. This represents good will and also what need have I for a silly sword when I have this!"

At the word this he pulled out a modern times lawnmower, much different than the ones Ciel had seen but this world was getting more and more ahead of its time and besides he was a spirit so he could wield anything that didn't exist. It was as green as his cloak with red and white; all Christmas colors. Ciel looked upon what he knew was this spirits weapon of time with wide eyes.

"Pretty impressive, huh?"

"I suppose so, spirit. Do you mind telling me me who these women are?"

"My wives, of course."

"All of them!?"

"Of course. They are lost souls of Christmas, those who died on this holiday, or those who were orphaned. They come to me seeking joy and love and receive plenty of it. This one, with bells around her is the symbol of Christmas music, and that one with the wings is the symbol of Christmas Holiness, and this one right here is the symbol of Christmas love for all children. There is one missing, the symbol of Global Christmas as the holiday is celebrated worldwide. It's like a big party all over the globe."

"I see…do you have any children then?"

"All the children of the world and believe me it's a hard job!"

"And any siblings?"

"Way too many to count…let's see there is Eric and-

"Sprit, not to be rude, but I'd like to get this over with."

"Hmph. You know, for a kid, you're pretty selfish. It's always about you, you, you or money. Fine, whatever, the sooner we get this done the sooner I can be out of here for the real party that awaits me. Let's go, hop on."

Ciel looked at the lawn mower with shock as it seemed to expand enough to fit both him and the spirit. He gulped down his courage so it could settle in his butterfly infested gut before hoping on and holding tight. This spirit smelled of cologne and also if holiday cheer has a scent then this would be it. He smelled like parties, like Christmas trees, like berry pies, and like children. Of the spirits that Ciel had been visited by he felt this one the most harmless, if anything he seemed sluggish and lazy in his movements as if he'd rather be sleeping or, of course, partying.

They flew over the busy town on what the sprit told him was Christmas night. After a few seconds of flying Ciel got comfortable enough to look down and was greeted with a world covered in jewels. He actually found it rather beautiful like a treasure trove just below his feet with all sorts of scents of the holiday wrapping around him. They stopped above what Ciel knew was Madam Reds home for even her house had red in it and all around the house were red rose bushes. The interior of the house was bustling with the sounds of chatter and laughter.

"Sounds like one sweet party to die for. I think we might drop in."

Ciel walked close to the spirit as they drifted right through the door! Then they moved to the parlor where the excitement was taking place. They were playing charades, one of Ciel's favorite games as a child before chess took that place. Inside the parlor was Madam Red herself, Aunt and Uncle Midford, A family friend from India, Prince Soma and his friend and servant Agni, the house butler Claude and the three other servants who were male triplets, The Viscount Of Druitt and his nephew Sir Redmond, and other family members.

"Alright it's your turn Soma," Called Uncle Midford

"Gee, I'm not really good at your American games. This one in particular seems quite hard. You aren't allowed to use words? You must act like the thing?"

"Yes, yes, and then we will all guess what it is and whoever guesses right wins, says Alexandria," Remarked one of the other family members who went by the nickname of snake

"Alright. Here I go."

He started to act like what Ciel could assume was some sort of horse but his movements were so silly that it caused the usually bitter earl to laugh hard. It had been so long since a laugh had been uttered by this boy that laughing now felt foreign and made his throat dry. The spirit looked at him and smiled.

"With each laugh that you allow to be uttered more and more good people find hope and joy. More power to your laughter, little man, for it is indeed a powerful thing."

Ciel looked up upon the spirit with curiosity. He last spirit thought love the most powerful thing and this one seemed to be all about happiness. What would the next spirit be like? What would his shtick be? Ciel watched as people guessed a horse, then a donkey to which Agni instructed Soma on how to tell people, visually, that they were close.

"Okay…so it's a donkey of some sort…ah! It's an ass!" Called out Uncle Midford who got slapped on the arm by his wife

"Ah, I know exactly what it is!" The viscount smoothly said inspecting his wine,s wishing it around in the glass

"Well don't be stingy, tell us, says Margaret," Snake yelled anxiously. He always talked as if somebody else said what he said, it was partially a mental condition and partially he thought his pet snakes he had, which were docile, could talk.

"It's no other than are delightful, happy-go-lucky, sweet smiling, beautiful blue eyed, lover of Christmas, generous beyond compare Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

"That's right! Good guess, man," Soma said with a smile as Agni patted him on the back with a laugh.

Everyone joined in with the laughter but Ciel stood there with a sour, wet cat face. This is what his family thought of him? He looked up to see the spirit was crying hard with laughter almost out of breath.

"Quiet you! It's not funny!"

"Oh god, your family is a riot!"

"No they are not! It's not true, in any case. I cannot believe they think of me this way."

"Why shouldn't they? What have you done to make them think otherwise? Surely no Christmas cheer spread on your part, no happiness. Your colder than ice, my young brother. Your family speaks the truth. You are an ass."

"Shut your mouth! No one speaks of me in that way!"

"Now now, we all mustn't speak of Ciel that way," Madam Red chimed in with the laughing crowd, right on cue. Her face was tight and somber.

Ciel looked upon his aunt feeling the pain running across her face. In her amber eyes were unshed tears and upon her reddened lips a firm frown.

"After all this is the season of giving and good will."

"But Madam, you said that he burned your invitation and called Christmas a humbug. Surely, one so cruel deserves to be called such," assumed Redmond

"Indeed he is cruel to me but I still want everyone to toast to him, in honor of Christmas."

"How sweet," The spirit murmured looking over the red lady, "I wonder if she is single."

"Hey! Don't talk about my aunt like that!"

"Why should it matter to you? You've ignored her year by year despite how cheerful and kind she was and even now, look at her, toasting to you because she still loves your snobby ass. Kid, when people tell you to grow up they don't mean it literally. Hard times will happen and they can harden you, I understand that but maybe if you didn't grow up it would have been a happier Christmas for her. She will become one of my wives."

"Hell no! You are not taking my aunt! Besides, aren't you wives, in a matter of speaking dead? They were abandoned on Christmas."

The spirit gave Ciel an icy, serious look before saying,

"Right you are. Paula Smith, the bell wearing girl died outside left uncared for and so close to her beloved music store, Angela Blanc, the white haired one, died being forced to fast for days in a corrupted church that raped her, Hannah Anafellows, the one with brown skin, died losing her son in childbirth on Christmas, and Ranmao, no last name to be found, died in a prostitution ring abused for days to be found by the only man who did love her. You are assuming I cannot take her because she is not dead but if you continue this endeavor she will die of a broken heart on Christmas and seeking the warmth of somebody to care and be merry with she will come to me."

Ciel stood there frozen by his words, unable to speak, unable to move, unable to feel anything but deep sadness. He had done this. All his aunt wanted was a child and when he was born she called him her own and then Elizabeth too. She lost Elizabeth as she had lost her ability to have children then she lost her sister and the husband her sister had that she secretly loved and after that she tried to adopt Ciel but he turned her away and ever since had turned her away. He let it sink in that she would become one of those wives abandoned on Christmas. Abandoned by him.


	5. Tiny Finny

Ciel hopped onto the lawn mower again letting his solemn thoughts consume his brain. His blue-black hair moved with the wind as he let his head lay down on the back of the spirit.

"Hey kid, don't fall asleep on me now we only got one more stop."

"Where to?"

"You won't know the place. Look down and get a feel for what you're about to see, my friend but I warn ya, it ain't pretty."

Ciel wasn't too afraid of heights anymore seeing as he'd been flying all over Timbuktu but what he saw he wasn't ready for. They were flying over the poor district of London where there were people starving in the street, children fighting over food, half dead animals, and those who were scrounging up their pennies. Ciel's eye twitched and he felt like he was about to vomit from the disgusting, dirty smell and the vermin that crawled all over the place. He turned his head and closed his eyes but could still hear the cries of all the people begging for food, money, shelter, any help at all.

"Don't close your eyes, little man, keep them open and take a good, long look."

Ciel refused to open his eyes and witness this display of inhumanity.

"I SAID OPEN THEM!"

His eyes popped open with fear of the once docile spirits voice shouting in his ear. As they landed they seemed to be cornered by men and women with their bones protruding, covered in filth, with worms in their hair, prostitutes with teeth missing and a dank smell about them, children with their grubby little hands in the trash. It was so horrid that Ciel threw up right there. The spirit patted him on his back and gave him water.

"It's sickening, mostly to me. These are my children and look at how neglected they are. Miserable, unloved, uncared for…do you know what it is that keeps them here? Its taxes. These poor souls have been taxed right out of their houses. I wonder who it could be that taxes them so vigorously."

Ciel looked around himself feeling sickened once more but before he threw up again he caught sight of somebody familiar. He had blonde hair and determined, blue eyes.

"Baldroy?"

"Yeah, your little employee lives here on this particular street. Look, beyond the dirt and filth his house stands a beacon of Christmas hope. Baldroy is a good man, one of the best men I've seen. Truthful, loving, kind, and hard working but no matter that, for that's not enough to pay the bills especially when his bills come in short and his holiday time cut off."

Ciel listened to the words but thought surely the inside of Baldroy's home wasn't as bad as it looked. Times were rough yes but surely Baldroy wasn't that bad off…was he? The spirit and he waltzed into the house. It was small, two stories, and overly crowded with children and one large, most likely flea ridden dog.

"Are these all his children?"

"Yes, most of them, some are adopted. He opens his home to whomever, no matter how poor he is. Baldroy is such a groovy man, always letting people crash at his pad."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Just watch and pay attention."  
Ciel did as he was told, he was not about to anger this spirit as he had earlier. Baldroy came in with a smiling face to greet all the kids who were crowding around him. There were at least five but when Ciel counted the chairs at the table there were eight, two for the adults and six for the children. Where was the other child?

"Oi, kids, get off your old man for a second I want to say hi to your mother."

"But father, please, it's been so long since you've had time with us on Christmas. Let us hug you a while longer," One pleaded, the middle child it seemed and she had short auburn hair and blue eyes.

"Now, now, children, your father has had a hard day let the man sit down," Baldroy's wife said firmly.

She was fresh-faced but definitely had worry written all over her and under her hazel eyes were bags of darkness that rivaled Ciel's. Her auburn hair was tied into two pigtails and she had large circular glasses on her face. Her voice was gifted with a heavy, thick accent but other than that was gentle and motherly. Baldroy sat down with a heavy sigh of contentment but also stress.

"Thank ya, luv. Say…it smells like potato soup. Mmmm, my favorite."

"Indeed, that it is, Bard. How was work today?"

"Oh just fine, I suppose, same as ever. Where is my little Finny?"

"Over here papa! I was making a Christmas card for ya."

Ciel directed his attention to a small, fragile-looking, young, and skinny boy with strawberry blonde hair and vivacious green eyes. Behind his small head was a straw hat that was worn down, he also wore a faded white shirt and plaid pants with dirt stains on them but none of this concerned Ciel what concerned him is what was under his arms; crutches.

"Spirit, this son of Baldroys, what's wrong with him?"

"Little Finny is sick, he has been for the longest time. So no cool. I suppose life is unfair of those who can't afford it. O course, they could afford the surgery if Baldroy's miserly boss would give him more time off and pay him more."

Ciel cringed under the hateful yet truthful words watching the boy being aided by the eldest child and another middle child to the table. The wife, named May-Rin, scooped the soup and served it with a side of obviously stale bread and a turkey that couldn't even feed one of them yet somehow she had found a way to cut it into enough pieces to share.

"And for dessert we are having licorice pudding."

Ciel scrunched up his face. Of all the candies he had tried he only disliked one and that was licorice. It was bitter, disgusting, had a sharp bite, but it and the spice that it was made out of were exceedingly cheap and pudding was easy to make. Ciel had second guessed Baldroy; he was poor in two ways. Poor as in broke and poor as in unfortunate.

"Mama, you've outdone yourself," Cried the eldest child with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Hush now, love, your makin' me blush something awful."

"Ya look lovely when ya blush May-Rin,' Baldroy whispered stealing a kiss making the younger children giggle.

Ciel noticed all the children were girls except Finny. Finny was the only boy. He was daddy's boy too. His father had the most love for him and would do anything for his son, anything at all. He pet his sons head.

"How was your day, son?"

"Great father! Mama took me to church and everyone prayed over me but I told them I wasn't worth it."

"Wot did ya say that for?" Cried one of the middle children

"Because there are people out there who deserve it more. I also gave up my last tuppence to the poor box. I know some other family needs it, too. It's the season of giving, right?"

"Too right, you are. I'll toast to that," May-Rin cheerfully said, holding up her glass of most likely unclean water.

"And how about a toast for Mr. Phantomhive?" Cried Bard above his children's cheers.

Ciel gasped looking at his employee. Here was an underpaid, not even cared for man that Ciel hadn't given holidays or respect to and yet in spite of it all he still would toast to him? The young earl couldn't fathom it.

"It's because Baldroy is a cool cat, I mean like, he's a good guy," The spirit said reading Ciel's thoughts, "He's just a really good soul who could never say anything bad about somebody. You should learn something from him, little man. Despite being poor with what you might assume is nothing to live for, he finds something. His beautiful wife, his home, his children, but most especially Little Finny. He just loves that boy and he loves his life but you know, I bet you anything he'd love it more if he could buy the things that were essential for his family."

"A toast to who now!?" May-Rin's voice rang sharply cutting through Ciel's thoughts.

"He's the financer of this feast, after all."

"Financer of the feast, indeed. Always working you to the bone while paying you pennies while he rakes in the dough, why if he was here right now I'd-"

"Luv, please…not around the children. For my sake and Christmas could you toast to him?"

Her lips stuck tight and her eyes were alive with heated anger, "Alright," She said giving up her resolve slightly, "But I'll toast to his health and that's all."

"That's all I want, luv. To Mr. Phantomhive!" Baldroy toasted to which everyone else toasted too.

"And god bless us, everyone," Little Finny chimed in with cheerful, blushing cheeks.

"Spirit," Ciel whispered his eyes glued upon the tiny boy, "I must ask you a question but I fear the answer. Will Little Finny live?"

The spirit closed its eyes and grimaced. "I'm seeing one empty chair and a pair of crutches with cobwebs on them. Sorry, but, the little dude will die."

"No, spirit! Say that won't happen!"

"Why should you care? Your underpaying Baldroy is the cause of all this. So not cool. In any case, why should your hard earned money go to him anyways? Right?"

Ciel was struck with his own words and suddenly felt self-loathing as he never felt before. Because of his arrogance and miserly nature so much blood would be spilled and he would have not only one death on his hands but two. One of his aunts and one of a poor child he had no clue even existed, the son of his employee that was, quite literally, on his last legs. Ciel saw in the child the face of Elizabeth. Maybe it was the blonde hair, maybe it was the green eyes but suddenly he felt an urge, an urge that he abandoned a long time ago, come over him.

He wanted to protect Finny but however he couldn't protect the boy from the one thing that meant his doom; Ciel himself. Unless Ciel changed his ways the boy would die and Ciel could not live with that at all. Somehow during all of this his shell started to crack and the child that lay dormant inside the earl started to shine through and he did what he hadn't done since his parents died. He fell to his knees, let his true heart shine, and then the once firm, strict, power hungry, money loving, stiff, hard hearted, proper, man-inside-a-child, miserly, young earl started to do the unthinkable. He started to cry.


	6. Departure and Arrival

In the middle of his heart breaking cry Ciel found himself absorbed by darkness once more? Had the spirit left and now he was sitting here for the arrival of the next? No the light grinding noise of the lawn mower persisted behind him and in front of Ciel's face was a large grand clock.

"Almost party time, my friend. Come now, no crying. Not cool at all."

"Spirit," Ciel whispered when regaining his composure, "Where are we?"

"At the edge of time. Now exactly a swell little joint but it will do for my last soirée. Gotta make myself decent for the party of a lifetime."

"You keep talking about some party, what is it exactly? A Christmas party for spirits?"

"No way, it's just for me! I'm just that special," He remarked with a wink and a thumbs up, "It's the party we all must go to. See that rad little clock? Well when it strikes twelve my party begins. What that really means is, my time ends."

"Your time ends? Spirit, do you mean…you will die? But how, you are a spirit?"

"A spirit of the here and now! I don't have time for later or before, why should I?"

"Sp-Spirit…you have s-something peeking out from under your robes. I might dare call it a hand but it looks like a claw."

The spirit opened his robe to reveal two nasty looking, feral, skin and bones children. One was maybe Ciel's age with blonde hair and the other was much younger with brown hair and large eyes, spouting out hiss.

"Spirit…are these things….your children?"

"No man, not mine, they are mans children. The blonde one is want and the young one is ignorance. You should be wary of both but especially this one," He commented with a gesture towards the one who had brown hair.

"They look like those children in the streets…spirit are there no orphanages…no shelter for these children?"

"Are there no jails or workhouses?" The spirit parroted back, mocking not only Ciel's words but even his voice.

Ciel shuddered from the imitation as the children gnashed their teeth at him. Behind the spirit was a shape of a man and Ciel hoped his life it wasn't Sebastian again for it started to seem so. Then the black hair was slicked back and the eyes were brown, if not black, and on those eyes glasses and in his hands was a hedge clipper, but very large and long.

"Yo boss man, you're here early. The party is just about to start."

"I wish you would address me as Mr. Spears not 'boss man', and don't say 'yo' in my presence. Also, the fact that you consider your dismissal as a party makes me question you all the more as a proper spirit."

Ciel gazed at the man who was proper, firm, uptight, and all around business like. He was not as laid back as the spirit that bickered with him or as strangely flamboyant as the last. From what the spirit of the present had said this was the head honcho of all the time spirits. Ciel expected more of him, like maybe he would be ten foot tall with mythical powers.

"You boy, mind your manners and say good evening."

"Oh…sorry, good evening Mister Spears."

"That's better, perhaps your soul isn't as bad as they say, and then again manners are just a small piece of the puzzle. From your records I have seen you to be an untrustworthy, parsimonious, discourteous, egotistical, manipulative young boy. Making a business for yourself is fine, if not incredible for a boy your age, but swallowing up the money like a hungry little rat? Mortals, they never cease to amaze and disgust me. They are almost as disgusting as ghosts. Always floating about, moaning and griping. If you don't shape up you'll be in a worse position, Mr. Phantomhive."

Ciel was shivering partly from the cold and partly from those cold words the man uttered. Ciel second guessed for the second time. He assume because the man was so ordinary he had no power or authority but his commanding voice and harsh nature combined made him somebody you needed to listen to.

"When somebody speaks to you, you reply. Honestly, did your parents teach you nothing before they passed?"

"Yes sir…I mean…oh bother…I meant to say-"

"I know what you intended to say but the factt hat you couldn't even say it properly makes you as lowly as your records state you are. Come, it is time for you to go," Mr. Spears said, referring to the spirit of the present.

"Alright, time to move on to the big party in the sky. See ya, little man, and remember what I showed you. Stay cool."

Then he just vanished into the void, lawnmower, children and all leaving only Mr. Spears standing there pushing up his glasses with his hedge clippers. 'Why hedge clippers,' Ciel wondered, 'The first had a chainsaw that was deadly and dangerous, the last had a lawnmower of some sort that could grow in size and fly. Why have such a plain, simple, hedge clipper?'

"Because I am a plain, simple man, Mr. Phantomhive, and I don't like you keeping your thoughts to yourself. If you have something to say, say it. My goodness, don't you know I can read thoughts, being a higher level time spirit? By the all mighty spirit of the future, you humans are by far the most brainless creatures created. However, without you humans we'd have no jobs."

"You praised the spirit of the future? Is he more powerful than you?"

"More powerful than us all combined, Mr. Phantomhive. He can see what no one else can predict, the future. To bad mouth him is against the rules, it is a high offensive and could get you killed or worse out of the job. He is the very son of father time; who is the god of time, he is the best of us. He has seen the future of such respectable humans as Abraham Lincoln, Marie Antoinette, Robin Hood, and even knows what wars will happen. Time and time again foolish humans sought to capture him and use his clairvoyance but all failed."

"He is an untamable force to be reckoned with?"

"That's right, boy. One does not simply look into his face and not feel fear. If I were to describe him he'd be most akin to a wolf yet his laugh is like…I cannot even bring to description. He holds the highest honor in our society of time spirits."

"He seems to be something of your idol."  
Mr. Spears eyes (Which Ciel had kept in mind were not green and yellow which was strange), opened slightly and a light blush appeared.

"I do not idolize him! He is just a great spirit to look up to. He can see right into your very soul with those eyes of his. He can see, they say, even up to 100 years into the future. I'm sure that's just a rumor but I wouldn't take it lightly. When he comes to you, don't expect him to speak, and no matter what do not misjudge him as you've done me. He will not be as easy on you as I have been."

"I will keep that in mind, sir."

"Good lad. I must be off, plenty of things to do. As the great spirit of the future always has said, watch your soul."

Ciel stood there in the darkness yet again fearing the spirit more than the ones before him. Though each was strange and had their rough side they really meant him no harm. Did this spirit come with any regard towards life at all? Was he as godly as Mr. Spears said? Only one way to find out. Right now he could use the light of that chainsaw wielding spirit, and the harmless, sociable nature of the last spirit to talk to him, but of course he'd love to be visited by Sebastian again even though he dreaded it not too long ago.

It wasn't Sebastian he feared but the memories but now after all that's been said he didn't fear memories anymore. Pain is a part of growing up and Ciel deemed himself very grown up but also he was 13, still a child, despite his business. He sighed adjusting to the darkness before boom, He was plopped right back into the light. People surrounded him and bustled about him as if he wasn't there. Quickly gathering his wits, Ciel figured this must be some sort of memory and that the next spirit was already there but where? The others had made themselves known and introduced themselves but this one merely plopped him into what Ciel could only guess as the future.

He looked around for anything that could be the spirit but saw nothing. He supposed this was the mystery of the spirit, to not let himself be seen unless he wished to be seen. Ciel decided upon himself to look around anyways. Everyone seemed so cheerful, more than usual. Ciel listened in to hear what everyone seemed to be talking about.

"Oh his death is the greatest thing that ever happened to this town ever!" said a woman

"Quite right!" said a man

"Oh, definitely. I wonder if anyone will go to his funeral." Spoke another man

"Doubtful, why would they? There's no need to." Said another

"Definitely no need." A woman said

"I might go," Supposed a young man

Everyone seemed to gasp. "By jove, man, why go to that old tyrant's funeral? You'd have a better time with a toothless old prostitute with diseases," one man suggested

"And you'd get more out of it!" An older man said

The ladies all blushed and gasped, giggling to themselves. "Well, as horrid as that sounds," One lady said, "It is true. Why would you go?"

"You all didn't let me finish! I said I might go…if…."

"Of?" They all wondered, leaning in.

"If there is lunch provided."

All the people laughed heartily then went on about their business. Ciel was horrified. Who had died to give them such joy? It wouldn't matter who but why were they so jolly anyhow? Laughing about, it was so horrifying and wrong. Death was certainly not funny.

A laughter, strange, eerie, dark, chaotic, almost evil, and maddening came from nowhere it seemed. Ciel looked up to see a dark cloaked figure, doused in solid black from head to toe. Ciel could make out silver buckles aligning the boots in an upward fashion, black webbed fingerless gloves, long black nails that curved slight(to Ciel it was like the beak of a vulture), a bone pale face that was skinny with a sharp chin and very long, unruly, shaggy grey hair that covered the eyes. Those animalistic claws were trying to cover dry lips that were cracked into a wide, jaw aching smile and from those lips came that odd, dry, scratchy, daunting laugh. Ciel knew at once who this was for it could be nothing or no one else but the ominous, legendary, and creepy spirit of the present.

"You see, that's where your wrong," His voice came just as ancient, abnormal, and as terrifying as his laugh, "To me, death is hilarious."


	7. Laugh until you die

The spirits black tattered coat flapped in the harsh winters air creating a look of dark smoke around him. Mr. Spears was right, he looked like a wolf with that hair but that laugh was indescribable. He tilted his head toward Ciel to which Ciel guessed that the spirit was looking at him for it was hard to tell with his silvery, disheveled bangs covering his eyes. Ciel wondered, faintly, if his eyes were black like Mr. Spears or green and yellow like the rest or perhaps they were another color all together.

"Would you like to see?"He questioned, laughter sewn into his words.

Ciel shook his head 'no' and tried hard not to think of anything, especially anything unkind, for this spirit could hear thoughts. His smiles stayed permanent and his teeth were just as white as his skin but they were normal teeth not wolf like or sharp but certainly white.

"S-spirit, take me where you please for I will go where you ask. I must say of all the spirits that visited me I fear you the most."

"No need to fear my humble self, Earl. Come with me, poppet."

He jumped down from the roof he was perched on and landed very nimbly in front of Ciel holding his thin hand out and in his other hand was his weapon of time, his was a scythe. Not just any scythe a silver and black one with a rib cage of a human around the top so that the handle part mimicked a spine with a skull head on top of it. All in all the spirit looked less like a Christmas time spirit and more like the symbol for death; a grim reaper. That outstretched hand looked more like a claw than the child's hand peering out from beneath the last spirits robes.

"It's all right, my young lordship, I won't bite…well alright, maybe a bit. Ihihihihi," Joked the spirit with his signature laugh.

Ciel swallowed hard before taking the hand which was colder than freshly frozen water in Antarctica then he was pulled close to the spirit, right against his ribs to which he held on tight knowing this spirit could fly too.

"Teehee. Careful that's me tickle spot, Lad. Alright, off we go."

The spirit propelled himself in the air before ripping open a window of time to jump through. Ciel noted that the window was jagged instead of perfectly circular like the last spirits were or flamed up like the one before him. Both he and the spirit landed inside an empty, wood rotten, cobweb filled house that eeked and creaked with noises and little mice ran about it.

"Ugh, what is this place?"

"Hehe, you don't recognize it, my earlness? Please tell me you do, lest the giggles consume me. Teehee."

"No, I haven't the faintest where we are."

Then the spirit started all out laughing, completely losing it. He was banging his fists against the walls, his cackle echoing everywhere, and from his lips came droll. Despite the scene Ciel was viewing and how scary the spirit appeared all in all he was, beyond his looks and voice, nothing like his formers. The ones before had been somewhat firm, angry, and hostile even. Why even the last spirit had yelled at him despite his sloth-like personality. However this one Ciel was deeming as completely harmless. Weird and scary looking but ultimately harmless.

"This…hahah….and you….you don't…hahahahah…."

"Get a grip, spirit," Ciel reprimanded, feeling some dignity build once more. This spirit was easier to talk to and be ones self around.

"Ahh~, Sorry…hehehe…sometimes I can't control me self. This humble home was once the residence of two people that bore a son."

"What happened to them? Did they move?"

"Hush now, my boy, and listen up. Do you hear that? Sounds like rats."

"Yes there are rodents here certainly but how can you hear-"

"Shhh~ there are more vermin here than just petty mice, luv."

Ciel had no clue what this spirit meant but as the room fell quiet Ciel could hear two people conversing. He knew both of these voices well they were his elder butler Mr. Tanaka and his son-in-law Alan Humphries. He perked his ears to every word but as he listened more he felt more and more hurt.

"So you'll sell me these curtains of his for 500 pence? That's a steal for what they are made of," then he paused making Ciel curious so he poked his head out in the room.

Those were…those were his curtains! How dare Tanaka sell them! Why those were hand sewn worm silk! 500 pence was worth a corner of one curtain.

"Well, it will make my daughter happy. She will live a life of luxury with these, you agree?"

"Oh yes, certainly. She has been trying to sew herself some good curtains but now she need not worry. Say, you said you had something else."

"I have these Egyptian cotton covers of his and his ivory pool table in the back. You can sell the pool table, if you wish."

"You have no need for them?"

"None, I found something else I will sell."

"You conniving old badger. Saving the best for yourself, eh?"

"Well I worked with him for some years. I think I deserve the best. In any case, here they are. First, his solid, 20 karat gold ring and what's better is this rare blue diamond ring, encased by sterling silver."

"Oh wow! That ring is worth a fortune!"

"A fortune I shall share with you, of course. It's only fair. I will retire to the islands and your wife shall have only the best."

Ciel's mouth dropped to the ground and his face turned a mixture of red from anger and green from disgust to which the spirit giggled.

"Keep your mouth open any longer and maybe little flies will lay eggs in there, teehee."

Ciel closed his mouth but he shook with anger. "How could they! That's my father's ring! If I could I'd have them beheaded!"

"It's just a ring, my boy. No use getting worked up over it."

"It's not just any ring you loon! It's been passed down from generation to generation of male Phantomhives. I was the last one to hold it and planned to-"

"Rot with it in the grave, I suppose? You have no wife or fiancé to give it to nor child nor brother. You were never going to have them anyways, far too much of a loner to give your heart to anyone. Besides, your heart had been given away to two people who died and so you would never give it again. You fear death, luv? Don't fear something so wonderful, silly boy. It's a part of life, don't you know? And life is beautiful so therefore death must be beautiful too. Besides, no matter what you say, it's just a piece of jewelry no matter how rare the diamond no matter how shiny the metal no matter how many carats it's just a ring."

"But still…even if to you it's just a ring, to me it's the memory of everyone in the house, memories adopted from each Phantomhive head, memories of my father."

"I thought you liked to abandon memories, so why not abandon the ring, hmmm?"

"That was before-"

"Before you realized you were an asshole? Or do you still think yourself high and mighty? Teehee."

"Is that all you have to say? All you spirits chastise me and bring me down. So far I've been shown nothing but pain. For as much as pain is a part of growing I still need some happiness."

"Indeed you do and you've had so little in your life. 'Twould seem to fit since you are so…little…ihihihihihi."

"And that, making fun of my stature is so-"

"Rude, yes? But, if I didn't insult you now and again or give you some truth then you'd remain thinking your special, deserving of everything, and a liar. On the topic of this ting, just forget it. It's not worth it. That ring is like a collar around you, Earl, and one day soon it will choke you out of your last breath."

Ciel looked at the ring held in-between the fingers of Tanaka. Had Ciel given the ring to Tanaka and moved away? Is this a happy future where he did everything the spirits said? Who had died to make everyone so happy?

"Spirit, I have seen all that I wish to see of this. Show me some happiness connected with the death of the man everyone was talking about earlier."

"You still don't know who it is? Ihhihihi, well I won't ruin the surprise, my luv. It will be my little secret. Come now, into the cloak. That's right. Now off we go!"

The air rushed past Ciel's face causing him to close his eyes to the force before the spirit said they were there. In front of him were Soma and Agni preparing curry with naan happily.

"I am sad about Madam Reds death but happy to be part of her will. Does that make me selfish?"

"No, my prince, for you donated it to the shelter and that's more than her nephew did. You are a good man, as always."

"Yes and besides we made this fabulous place to serve curry buns to the homeless. What a brilliant mind I have, yes?"

"Indeed."

Ciel looked at the spirit who was salivating at the smell of the curry.

"This is not what I meant. They aren't happy because of the death."

"Ah ah~ You weren't specific, My young lord."

"You knew what I meant!"

"Did I really now? Honestly, I didn't. Swear on me life. My humble self has never pulled the wool over anyone's eyes but me own. Teeheee. Bit a of a joke there, if you get it."

"Yes, haha, funny funny. Might we proceed?"

"Why such the rush? We have so much time. So much time."

"Spirit, please, for make sake…hurry on."

"Always rushing time. Keep doing that and you'll find yourself an old man withering away in a rocking chair not realizing time has caught up with you. Come then, Mr. bossy pants."

Ciel clambered onto the strange spirit thinking that this couldn't be a happy future if his aunt had died. Was it partially happy then? They landed upon a house Ciel was unfamiliar with but upon seeing who went inside it he found it belonged to Tanaka's daughter, Nina Humphries (formerly Hopkins). Ciel saw she was smiling sweetly at her husband who had hung up Ciel's curtains and placed Ciel's bed spread on herbed. To Ciel's knowledge Nina was seamstress, like his mother in fact Nina used to make clothes for him until he turned into a unsympathetic snob.

"What's all this then? Don't tell me you made this?"

"Of course not . I got all this from your father."

"Pish posh and tiddly winks. My father is as well off as we are, and that isn't much."

"There's been a death and he inherited all this stuff…well not really inherited…but he gave it all to us and he's giving us a cut of some money from a fancy blue ring."

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, my love, you can quit work and we can be filthy rich!"

"Nah, I won't quit work, I love it. Still, I can buy myself a fancy fur coat and we can finally raise a few babies!"

"How many should we have? One, two?"

"Nah, I was thinking ten."

At this Alan fainted to which his wife laughed. All this brought no cheer to Ciel in the least but instead fear. He started to piece things together but he didn't want to face it. There was another conclusion. This must be another future where his father existed and died or something.

"Not what you wanted to see, hmmm? I assume you will ask me something else."

"Assume, my rear, you know exactly what I'm going to ask, you are the spirit of the future."

"Maybe and Maybe the future can rewrite itself. I've seen it over a hundred times. People take a different course of action to avoid or get to something especially if I straight up tell them their future, you know…IF I like them. I usually don't talk to people I don't like."

"So I gather then, that you like me?"

"No, stupid, I hate you. Teeheee. Kidding. I don't like you, though. You remind me of a dear old friend I knew. Went by the name Vincent. Know him?"

"You knew my father?"

"Yes and I told him he was going to die, too."

"Why didn't you stop it then?!"

"Calm your horses and sheeps, Earl. I can't get too involved with peoples futures. I can influence it but I can't get physically involved…unless it is in a case like this. A ghost whose soul desire was to see you succeed made it impossible for him to move forward so we time spirits had to push him forward. If we could save your soul then he could go forward. I couldn't stop the fire or Vincent but I told him it would happen. Like I've said, people will often meet their own demise trying to avoid it. Pity, he was a good guy and plenty funny too, teehee."

Ciel had no words. He thought all time spirits did was help people in their realms of time but apparently not. If something goes out of balance with time they must fix it and Ciel was out of balance because of Sebastian. Sebastian had died because of a fire, a fire this spirit tried to stop. What if he hadn't told Vincent? Would a different course of action be taken in the future? At the moment the spirit told Vincent, hadn't he known what would happen next? Why tell him then? Was he blinded by idiocy or was it something more? Was he too blinded by his love?

Both Ciel and The spirit knew something was horribly true. All this, all this pain and suffering, all this death and destruction, all this misery and woe…all of it was entirely The spirits fault.


	8. All my fault

Both the spirit and Ciel flew off into the sky. The spirit knew what he had to show Ciel next but knew he wouldn't like it however Ciel stopped him in his tracks on the way there.

"I must ask you a question…how did this all happen? As I piece things together I can't help but blame you for everything that has gone wrong. I want you to tell me everything."

"Ah well, I knew you might ask but I was hoping not. Ah well suppose I could pause time for just a bit to tell you my humble story."

He pulled out a pocket watch, one silver and embossed with a symbol and hanging on the chain of the watch were several miniature clocks that seemed to be at different times.

"Aside from having time weapons each of us has an emergency time stopper. If and when the time comes, teehee pardon the pun, then we can use it but other than that it is forbidden to use it for frivolous purposes or for self gain. I can use it more than others but I chose not to. However even using this wouldn't have saved your old man, I fear, for there is one thing that is even more forbidden to do; Rewind time. Only my father is capable of that. Now I can fast forward time if I so please, after all I am the future spirit, however Why should I if I can see the future anyhow?"

"What are the little clocks for then? They are all at different times."

"They are different times around the globe. My father has more than I do but mostly I just have England, Scotland, Ireland, Germany, and France. All places I've come to love."

"Your accent seems to be very much like all those places combined though not much German. In any case, this all does not matter. If you can pause time then do it and tell me.

"I was wrong. You may look like him but you sure don't act it. You are right, of course. Heh…this is all my doing."

He lifted up the circular knob on the pocket watch causing it to pause and everything below him froze. Both of them settled upon a rooftop where they could see the sun frozen halfway in the sky, about to set, tinting the sky orange and purple and in the horizon they could clearly see a rundown old manor that Ciel recognized, despite the damage done to it, as his own.

"Let's see. I wish I could go into the past and show you, but that's my dear, sweet past spirits job, not mine. I will try to paint a picture for you. I want you to close your eyes and listen, okay?"

Ciel did as he was told and the story began and this time the spirits voice was serious instead of riddled with giggles.

"Before you were born at the head of the 18th century late 17th century I was called to duty in by that stick in the mud William, known as Mr. Spears. You know we all have names, boy, we just don't disclose them to people. Any who, what's the point of disclosing some now? The job required me to take one of the new spirits out on the job with me. He was to be the spirit of the present and seeing as my job entailed working with the present I needed him. There had been a distortion in time but nobody was certain what it was all they knew is it had to do with one Vincent Phantomhive. My junior and I, Eric Slingby was his name, one of the many brothers of the present,"

At the name Ciel recalled the present Spirit mentioning an Eric as one of his brothers. That would mean he was the younger brother or…was it…Ciel was confused. Time worked backwards the closer you got to the beginning of time the older the brother was yet it made no sense in the least. However this didn't concern him but everything else that followed.

"We both went to the manor and I was permitted, this once, to go to the present with him. I had to train him anyhow or at least test his skills. I trained William too when he was just a trainee in line to be a past time spirit. To be certain I am the second oldest time spirit, excluding my father. Any ways we investigated the present and saw nothing was wrong. I decided, then, that we should take some time off the job and have some fun in the present. Eric is just as much as a partying, laid back louse as Ronald, the spirit of the present you met. So of course he agreed. It all went off record of course and even if it didn't no one would dare confront me about it. At that time in place I didn't look much as I do now. With each passing year I take on a look that's different."

"How did you look then? I must also ask how Eric looked."

"Eric was young, with a small beard, black glasses, and brown and yellow hair. Part of his hair was braided and the rest left combed over to the side. At that point I wore glasses sometimes but mainly had my hair parted over my eyes and pulled back into a ponytail. They called my style of clothing occultish, I however must decline for I simply love the color black, of course I love red too. As we were having a bit of fun I came across this Vincent personally. Now I can speak to people and such, no bother. We time spirits aren't really supposed to be seen so much by normal people but since this one I was scheduled to look at anyways It didn't matter. He had been plenty young, a fresh face in the business world. His company was getting off foot but he needed a new idea. A new best seller. That's where I came in."

Ciel leaned back imagining his father young. He had seen pictures before. Tall, very lean, handsome, with his signature mole right on his cheek but his hairstyle was usually the same.

"He was mumbling to himself about his new idea. I, being curious and mischievous, decided to offer him my services. He told me he was in the toy business; I told him I was merely an Undertaker. Not a lie, you see, but I won't explain too much of that for it's a long story too. At any rate he asked my name but I told him my profession was the name he should call me by. Then I offered him an idea. Why not make a stuffed toy, specifically a rabbit."

"You're saying that our best selling toy was your idea?"

"Shh~ let me continue. Yes it was and it would later be called the bitter rabbit. It sported an eye patch. No one knew, though, that I could see into the future and see his son would wear one eventually. The rabbit was modeled after you from my own future image and its name was also due to you and your nature. Later I would influence him to make a female rabbit to go with this but by that time…well it was only a concept anyways."

"The sweet rabbit…my father had plans for that. I kept the plans but never finalized them. Why a female rabbit? For the sake of being cute?"

"Yes, yes, tehee. Cuteness was indeed a factor however it was meant to be your Elizabeth."

"You mean…those rabbits would have been both of us."

"That's right, Earl but had I told him sooner it would have been sold instead of laying about on a piece of paper. Now the sad truth is there is only the bitter rabbit without his sweet rabbit. I found soon that this was meant to happen. My life is full of irony. Never so much as when I met him. Soon he and I became acquaintances. I had...um...overstayed my time being there in the present but I assured everyone it was because the case wasn't solved yet. That was true but then he made me his business partner…and then he trusted me so much he made me his confidant, his wing man. He was genuine, kind, loving, a devoted family man. Soon he became more of one when you were born. I was there, you know, on your first Christmas."

"Then how come when the past spirit showed me that day I didn't see you."

"Another cold Irony I shall reveal to you later for it will make more sense when it all comes together. By the by, the lady Past Spirit, her name being Grell Sutcliff, if you must know, is older than I am. Curious as that might seem. I am the future therefore I exist a step or two ahead of her, making me technically younger."

"So it's a woman…"

"You were curious to know? Actually, no, She is a he by definition. But enough about her lady fair. Any which way there you were small as can be and he trusted me even more so that he named me as your godfather."

Ciel gasped, his breath hitching. "You are…"

"Don't speak just yet. Never before had I felt so much love. Your mother cared for me just as much. So much so that she often would sew new clothes for me. Eric told me that I was getting too deep in this that I shouldn't care so much about a human but that's just a rule every time spirit has in their heads. 'Don't get involved,' they say. That's our bloody job. But of course our job tells us not to physically get involved which I was, in a matter of speaking, doing. I had turned off my future seeing ability to allow myself to be a part of this life. Never before had I wanted to be a human but that's almost impossible. You can become human if you die on the job then you must be replaced and your soul becomes human. It's a difficult thing to explain. Your father had shown me such kindness and it wounded me when I finally saw what would happen. You were young at the time; I had played with you numerous times. Don't ask how you don't remember I will explain later. I loved your family, really I did so I revealed to your father what I was and he fully accepted it. No human before had just accepted it and still wanted to be friends. They always used me. He never did."

"My father wasn't that type of man to use people. He always gave to the community and loved all children."

"You are not respecting him by being the opposite, lad. Suppose you might know that now. So, I told your father what I was and why I was there but I also told him I worried for his family that he would die in a fire in the house on a certain night, your birth night. You know what that fool did? Celebrated your birthday early, in hopes that if he did he could trick time and that it wouldn't happen. After all if your birthday had come sooner then the accident might not happen, yes? Wrong. If anything it sealed his doom all the more for instead of leaving the premises he thought himself safe to stay there. December 14th, you were age ten. I got you a present anyhow thinking it would be alright. I hadn't used my foresight, I hadn't seen it coming. Too blinded I suppose by stupidity…and my undying love for you all…what a fool I had been."

There was a crack in his usually cheerful voice, e was on the verge of crying and Ciel, feeling the memories come back, felt himself give way under sadness.

"You see the irony was I was sent there because of a disturbance in time but didn't realize until later that I had been that disturbance. If I hadn't of told Vincent then that disturbance wouldn't have happened and If I hadn't taken you out to buy your gift then you would of died. All my own fault. Partially I was happy because I saved you but mostly distraught. If I get involved with anything or any time spirit gets involved then if they see into the past or present, what have you, they can't see themselves in it. It's a rule. Spirits can't see themselves in their own time periods looking back. So how could I have known the disturbance was me? How can anyone laugh at the sad fact that I can see all futures but my own? They wiped your memory of me and gave you a new one. Instead of seeing me you saw an old family friend, Tanaka, one who is your butler now. Yes, you are right…this is all my fault. There is not enough sorry in the world to make up for it."

The spirit whimpered sadly trying to hold back his tears but allowed them to roll down his cheeks anyways. He buried his face in his knees, body shuddering from the painful tears he cried. Ciel opened his eyes witnessing the disheveled mess that was laughing not too long ago. Ciel was wrong, he wasn't harmless. He had done everything that had caused him to be at this point in his life. It was their own fault Sebastian couldn't move on. Ciel cried too, softly and small, before releasing his anger. Still…this was his godfather. He meant no harm; he was trying to protect Vincent. Ciel patted the spirit on the back causing the spirit to look up.

"You aren't…mad at me?"

"No. You didn't do this on purpose, Undertaker."

The spirit grabbed Ciel so fast his head spun and enclosed him in his cape, embracing him with his boney arms. Ciel looked up seeing Undertaker, for that's what he would be calling him now, looking down at him with a sad smile.

"I was wrong, again. Even a time spirit can be wrong. You are so much like your father. This is why it pains me to show you what I must show you next."

Ciel had no clue what he was about to see but was ready for it. He had been through so much already and hoped that this could all be undone. He wondered, though, if he should continue on. Wasn't this whole event meant to change him? Wouldn't the past and future rewrite itself? Would it be for good? As Undertaker had said many times, one will often meet his own demise trying to avoid it.


	9. Like a Phoenix

Undertaker gathered up Ciel in his arms, carrying him bridal style, over to where they had to go next. Time was going again for Undertaker had pressed the knob again and Ciel was all tuckered out from his emotional spillage earlier but he insisted to himself that, no matter what, this shall be seen. Beyond the coldness of the arms that held him there was a certain warmness. Not heat wise but comfort and the darkness created by that cloak lulled Ciel into slumber despite him wanting to stay awake.

"Wakie Wakie eggs and Bacey."

"Huh?"

"Were here."

Ciel rubbed his eyes looking around himself. It was a dark, dismal, fog-ridden graveyard with scant amount of flowers except in one place. In that one place was not a gravestone but a rock and a piece of paper stuck to it and leaning against this rock were two things; a straw hat and a crutch.

'No,' Ciel thought to himself

Ciel's heart stopped and leapt right into his throat, his eyes went wide and his hands trembled.

'No, no, no,' he whispered internally, tears forming

In front of it were five children, all females, and two adults, Baldroy and Mey-Rin.

"Please, god no," He pleaded out loud, tears finding their way down his cheeks.

Upon closer inspection the note said in wiggly words with a heart next to it….

"No!" Ciel screamed reading the name.

_Finnian Jameson _

Ciel tired to fight his knees buckling but he couldn't fight the shivering sobs that over took him. Undertaker patted his back with a sigh. This was not his fault; the boy would have died without proper care anyhow. Undertaker did not shape Ciel to be this way that was his own choice but Undertaker felt that if Vincent hadn't of died Ciel would never be like this.

"Why!? It's not fair! Why do people have to die? Why do people have to leave me!? He didn't deserve to die!" Ciel screamed out, moaning in agony. "HE WAS JUST A BOY! He barely was even 12 and he…oh why, why him?! How could death be so unmerciful to somebody that didn't deserve to die?"

"Don't speak so harshly about death my boy; I'll have you know the grim reaper is my son."

"Your…Your son…?"

"Indeed he is. The future for everyone is death, right laddie? No need to cry anymore."

"But even still, death is unkind. What did he do to deserve to die? He was a good boy."

"And so were many who died. Who can tell when it is ones time to die or why? Only I and my children know."

"You have…more than one?"

"Oh yes one other, a daughter. She is life. She's more Grell's child than mine, though; for the beginning of life is in everyone's past."

"You and that flame covered spirit are…"

"Teehee…'sright my young Earl. Now, Buck up me boy and don't be so glum. I know it's not right but he was going to die if he didn't have the required medicine. The medicine and surgery for him would have been expensive, far too much for the Jamesons."

Ciel was confronted that this mess was partially his fault and partially Undertakers but Ciel felt in his heart it was his. Undertaker said he had something else to show him, something much worse. Ciel was led to an un-kept grave that was starting to chip away. It was in a lonesome corner of the graveyard with no flowers, not even dead ones.

"Whose tomb is this that lies so un loved?"

"Read the plaque and find out," His voice called behind him, firm and sad

Ciel felt a rush of pain strike his heart, a rush of sense, and suddenly everything became clear. Everyone talking, everyone being so happy, Tanaka, the curtains, his ring, Alan, Nina, Soma, Agni, his home…Ciel faced the grave shuddering in the cold feeling the words smack him dead in his heart like a frozen arrow.

"Here lies Ciel Phantomhive, Born December 14th 1875, died December 25th, 1889," Undertaker said, his long fingernail tracing the words.

"Then…it was me…everyone was so happy I died."

"Don't start crying again, Earl, it's not good for the eye sockets. Yes, it was you. Now that we've gotten here I don't find this particular joke to be funny."

Ciel stood bracing the wind wanting those words to go away but they persistently stayed floating in his head. No one even bothered to come to his grave, not a person. He had been so cruel in life that everyone turned down his own funeral. He was sure, though, that they all went to Madam Reds. Another chilling Irony is that they died on the same day and even though at the time he wouldn't have been aware of it, another person left his life only this time it was his fault.

Ciel charged himself with double homicide and sentenced himself to court where he gave himself a punishment of death. Death is what he deserved for he was a slaughterer, slaying down these souls without even blinking or noticing. Still…even though he deserved to die…he still wanted to live but for one reason…to change it all.

"Undertaker, these are just visions of what CAN be, not what WILL be, correct?"

"Yeah, 'sright."

"Then they can be rewritten to be something good if I change the present or past?"

"Only if your soul has changed. If that is so then, yes."

"And has it changed?"

"If I had to give an answer then it would be yes but it's not for me to decide."

"I know I've changed! I would go back and rewrite it all if I could! I will give to charities, I will be nice, I will keep Christmas in my heart, and love everyone. But... If my soul is unchanged then do me a favor, no matter how impossible."

"What's that, lovey?'

"I want you to take my life in exchange for Finny's. He deserves life far more than I do," Ciel declared softly, tears seeming to never stop.

Undertaker smiled wide before lifting up his scythe looking down at Ciel. When Ciel looked up he was facing a maniac looking man laughing like a banshee with his scythe above his head. The bangs that covered his face moved away to reveal to glowing hot bright green eyes that pierced the soul. Ciel wondered what he had said wrong but could only assume Undertaker had gone mad…well madder. Upon closer inspection he was crying, perhaps with joy, Ciel wasn't sure.

"My boy, your soul is now changed. It's time for you to wake up, Ciel Phantomhive."

Then he swung the scythe plunging Ciel into a dark oblivion before-THUD! His body collided with the floor. He could smell ham, he could hear sleigh bells, and he could feel the satin of his covers. Did he dare open his eyes? He did. He saw that he was back in his own room! He scrambled to open a window to ask a passerby what year it was or day. A young member of Scotland yard named Frederick Aberline was writing in his journal. Ciel always helped out in investigations but never leant them any money before.

"Aberline! Yes, hello my good fellow, up here!"

"Huh? Oh, hello and Merry Christmas Mr. Phantomhive, I hope you slept well."

"Not at all, I'm afraid but never mind do you know the market owned by one sir Ache Landers?"

"Of course sir, I live in the apartment not to close from there. Does he need investigating?"

"No, no Aberline! I want you to buy me that huge turkey he has in the window."

"But sir that's worth 500 pounds! I think I might have just that in my wallet but if I buy it I won't have any more money."

"Buy it for me and I promise on my life I will give you double that then bring it here."

"Yes sir!"

The man was off in the direction of the store leaving Ciel was a small smile. He was a good man too, much like Baldroy.

"So it's Christmas morning .Then the spirits did it all in one night. How amazing. Then…I wonder…"

He ran up to his mirror in his bathroom and got on the step ladder to better see himself. He cautiously ripped off his eye patch revealing two perfectly normal blue eyes! He grinned happily.

"I hope you didn't move onto hell Sebastian because I want you to be able to see me. I'm going to do right by you, and by you two mother and father, oh yes and Lizzie. Oh god what to do now? So much to do!"

Ciel rushed out of the room dressing himself hurriedly in his finest clothing. Something holly green with white and a bit of red too. He sat on the stairs painting his cane red and white when Tanaka approached him.

"My god what are you doing, young master?" He cried out.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said with a grin, "I'm making a candy cane! HAHAHAHA!"

"Good lord he's gone mad…"

"No sir, I've just seen the light. I'm going to fire you, Tanaka."

"WHAT? What have I done wrong, sir?"

"Nothing, you've dealt with my sorry ass for years and it's time to give you your dues. I will give you enough money to retire to the islands and give your daughter a good life. I will re-employ her as my seamstress, if she'll have me."

"Are you…are you feeling alright?"

"Never better my man! Now, in my room there is a bag of money under my mattress. I want you to have it all and for gods sake give yourself a break man."

Tanaka watched his master leave skipping merrily and singing to himself.

"Yup…definitely lost his marbles…"

Ciel closed the door, breathing in the air knowing this would be a long day and he would have much do Gooding to do but he smiled cheerfully embracing the morning. The turkey was sent to Baldroys address. Ciel laughed heartily.

"That turkey is twice the size of finny," He remarked with a shimmer in his eyes then he paused recounting his laugh.

"That laugh sounded familiar….yes, I believe it went…Ihihihihi."

Never was a sight to be seen as the earl laughing so oddly in the snow and no one knew what had went on that night or how he had changed but for sure he was going to rewrite the present and his future starting this very day.


	10. A very merry ending!

Ciel went about the town smiling cheerfully, tipping his hat to everyone that went his way. The two men that approached him yesterday about the charity tried their hardest to scurry past him but he wasn't about to let that happen.

"My good sirs, don't be in such a rush. I wish to donate to your charity."

"You…you do?" One asked, eyes widening behind his glasses.

"Yes, of course. I would like to make a donation of one million pounds and not any less than that."

"Are...are you sure?!" The other shouted, his purple eyes glowing happily, he was the brother to Drocell Cainz and went by the nick name of Joker.

"Of course I am. Have a merry Christmas you two."

The both of them were stumped but happy all the same looking at the check in their small silver can. Now all the children in the orphanages could have proper food and homes. Ciel heard something odd, something that sounded like a chainsaw…but it couldn't be…could it? He turned his head and saw a reflection but it wasn't his own. It was the very spirit of the past, red hair and all, smiling his toothy grin.

"Hello Brat, Happy holidays!"

"And to you two, Miss Grell. Is all fine in the spirit world again?"

"Mmmm yes! It's so good to have no work to do. I saw what you did there. Perhaps you're not such a brat anymore?"

"No I'm still a big mouthed brat," Ciel humbly said with a sheepish grin.

Grell smiled again before disappearing from sight leaving Ciel to go on about his work fixing all that was wrong. He put money in each homeless persons hand, he wished everyone a good day and happy holidays, and he was kind and cheerful to all. He dropped by Drocells toy store for a bit looking around at all the puppets he made. They were exquisite and intricate too.

"Good evening. I don't think you might remember me."

"No, I do. You are the Phantomhive boy."

"I see my face is not easily forgotten."

"Not by me sir, I remember. What brings you here?"

"You have quite a crafty hand, sir, and perhaps…perhaps I am jealous of such ability. I cannot make toys the way my father did but with your creativity and my ideas we could make for a good business match I'd wager. I'd pay you handsomely and give you suitable living quarters for your family and yourself. What do you say; do you want to be a part of the new Funtom company?"

Drocell tilted his head to the side then nodded with a smile then shook Ciels hand.

"So, I thought to myself, where do we begin?"

"I think we should open today but I have a party to attend later this night so perhaps we should save it for tomorrow. You are welcome to come, if you please."

"Is it the Madam Red party? For I got an invite to that too."

"How strange…are you a family friend?"

"The one called snake is my son, so you might say that."

"I see…alright then, well good day to you until then. Ah yes, before I go here are the keys to the old factory. I shall see you tonight."

Drocell tipped his hat before feeling an overwhelming sense of joy fill him as the door closed. As Ciel walked down the cobbled roads he bumped into some ne who smelled like wine and women. Ciel looked up saying excuse me but stopped mid sentence to be greeted with the spirit of the present.

"Spirit…?"

"Not any more little man. I'm flesh and blood. How's it hanging?"

"Groovy," Ciel stated with a thumbs up.

"Alright!" Ronald said, thumbing up in return, "Hey and, what you did in there with Drocell, was totally cool! Party on, my friend."

"I will, my cool brother," Ciel replied, waving goodbye to Ronald as he set off looking for his next shin dig.

Ciel had done as much good as possible he thought before it was time for him to go back to work. Baldroy was late. Very late. He had told him to come in early. Ciel sat at his desk with a grin waiting for him to come in and indeed he did, flustered beyond compare.

"I'm so sorry sir! Please don't fire me! You see someone sent over a huge Christmas turkey to our house and…say your eye…there's no eye patch…"

"Baldroy…you are late. I'm sorry but I have to fire you."

"Oh lord no, please. I have six hungry mouths to feed and one child whose disabled."

"I know very well of all that. His name is Finnian, correct?"

"How did you…"

"I had Scotland yard do investigating," Ciel lied, resting his knuckles under his chin.

"Sir, I beg you, please forgive me. I need this job!"

"You need the money, actually. How much do you need?"

"Why do you ask sir?"

"Because I'm prepared to give you it. I think 2 billion pounds ought to cover it, yes?"

Baldroys' jaw dropped and his eyes bulged. He couldn't believe his ears. He had never heard of so much money before. He was sure that amount didn't even exist!

"You…you…you are joking…right? Having a bit of fun, yes?"

"I'm serious and you and your whole family are allowed to stay in my manor, if it pleases you. I have too many un used rooms anyways. Although, I'm short a hand servant at the moment."

"My wife can clean something fierce, but she's a tad clumsy," Baldroy stuttered, un able to grasp this concept.

"She can be my maid then, and you can be my cook. Sounds about right. I will pay you both each week and give you plenty of rest days. Your son will also be immediately taken to the hospital for mandatory care. I know a good doctor who will take care of your boy and when he's recovered I'll have a garden area just for him to sit and relax in."

Baldroy leaned up against the wall and tried hard to fight his tears, like a man.

"You haven't the faintest idea what any of this means to me…," He whispered, starting to let loose his feelings, "And I have no idea how to thank you…For several years I thought my boy would…would…" He couldn't go on; he started choking on his own sobs.

"I know exactly what this means to you. You don't want to lose your son. Losing people is hard and if you can avoid it then so be it. Baldroy I want your family to move in immediately. I want my home to be a beacon for all lost children. Do you think that sounds good?"

"It sounds bloody wonderful sir! I will go home immediately! Merry Christmas sir…oh and thank you…thank you ever so much."

"Not a problem my good man. Keep your soul as pure as it is now, alright?"

"Yes sir!"

Ciel smirked watching Baldroy leave with a grin on his face that was filled with pure bliss. It felt good to bring so much happiness into the world. He twirled his pen in his hand. Buisness…this business wasn't really worth it. He would have preferred making toys like his father did. As of that moment he filed to have the place shut down, the money from the business given to somebody who needed it, then had the plans to make this into a toy store. He stood looking upon the rubble with his eyes glowing with pride.

Through the fog he could make out a figure with a hooded cloak and a grin. Ciel waved at it knowing it was Undertaker.

"What a jolly good mess you made, teehee. I'm proud of you, my boy, and I'm sure Vincent wouldn't of had it any other way."

"You know, you are right. How has your Christmas been?"

"Oh lovely so far. I gave the children some presents and later I will give the wife something too. Ahehehehehe."

"Sounds like a lovely time. Good evening to you, then. This won't be the last time we meet I'm sure."

"Of course not, silly boy. I'll always be watching over you and if you see a flash of red or a shred of black cloth you know that what I say is true. Good bye, Earl, have a wonderful Christmas."

"So long."

Ciel turned around seeing it was night time. There was one last thing to do. Ciel took in a deep breath of air before paying a coachman to take him to Madam Reds home. As he arrived he wasn't sure of himself and was nervous too but he told himself he must do this. He knocked on the door that was answered by Claude, who took his jacket and showed him in.

"Your highness, Lord Ciel, Earl oh Phantomhive, has arrived," Claude announced, bowing as Ciel walked in.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look up and stare. They had been in the middle of the charades game Ciel had witnessed when with Ronald. The Viscount was just about to say who it was.

"Ciel…you came…"

"Auntie…Forgive me…I haven't been the kindest person in the world to you. Let it be known that I have changed. I've given money to charities, opened my home to poor people, and re built upon the foundation my father left. It's still not enough to me though. Sure, my evil doings have been fixed, but the people I hurt are still hurt. If anything is a humbug…its me. Is there any way you can forgive me and let me join in the festivities, Auntie Angie?"

Madam Red raised her hand gently to her red lips with a gasp. It had been years since he had called her that. She was more shocked to hear all that he had done and the apology that was so sincere. She grasped her nephew in her arms with a smile; streams of crystal drops aligned her cheeks.

"I could never be mad at you, nephew of mine. I forgive you. Of course you can join, the invitation was always open."

The Viscount raised his glass with a warm smile. "Ahhh~ How beautiful, how sweet, how lovely. Three cheers for Ciel everyone!"

Everyone cheered happily and they all went about the party. Even Ciel joined in on the charades! As the festivities went on Ciel went on the balcony to get some fresh air. His aunt was smothering him now that she knew she could.

"Good lord that woman is too much to handle."

"And you aren't?" Questioned a familiar voice.

Ciel felt his heart sink and rise at the same time as he turned to see Sebastian sitting on the edge of the balcony beaming at him. He was dressed in a tailored suit, the finest one Ciel had ever seen him wear, with a black hat, a black tie, and a white rose in his shirt pocket.

"Do I look presentable? I wanted to look my best for the party."

"Yes…yes Sebastian you look brilliant."

"Why thank you. If I couldn't do this much what kind of a man would I be?"

"Not one hell of a man, not the man I knew…not my Sebastian. Are you…a ghost still?"

"Take a wild guess."

"Then you are…but you've moved on. To heaven or hell?"

"Neither."

"Then what? You can't be seriously stuck in limbo still right?"

"No, I'm not."

"What are you a guardian angel, then?"

"Definitely not!"

"I'm confused."

"My lord give me your hand."

Ciel gave him his hand. Sebastian placed Ciel's little hand on his chest to which Ciel drew it back, troubled with what he felt. Sebastian had…a beating heart!

"How can this be?"

"The only way they can fix the rip in time they created and Undertaker's big mess was by rearranging the past. You decided to change the future so you screwed with time. You are still confused, yes? Let me make it simple. A certain time spirit, one William Spears, found me an obnoxious nuisance of time, so he sent my soul back into my body and here I am. Everyone still thinks I moved away after the manor burned down. This shall be my triumphant return."

Ciel grabbed hold of his once butler Sebastian and buried his sobbing face into his chest. He had somebody back. He had somebody he loved back. They couldn't bring back his parents or lizzie but they brought him back Sebastian and that was just fine. The party resumed, everyone welcomed back Sebastian, and everything was good. From that moment on it said that Ciel Phantomhive was the most giving and joy filled person in London. His new business boomed with Drocell, Bard and his family moved in and tried their hardest to keep the house tidy, Finny recovered from surgery and is healthy, if not over healthy for he's a s strong as an ox, Tanaka took his vacation with his family, Alan and Nina are expecting children any time now, Ronald owns the hottest club in all of London, Undertaker still breaks the time barrier by visiting, Soma and Agni sell curry buns to the poor, a new orphanage was set up, Madam red adopted two children from that orphanage, Jim and Luka Makken, to which Ciel noticed they looked a lot like want and ignorance, and Frederick Aberline was promoted to head officer.

All was right in the world and time was finally at peace. The story may seem strange and un real and it had it's bad points and good points but if you don't believe me there's a certain butler who could tell you differently. As to every story there is a moral and the moral of the story is you can't change your past but you can change the future by fixing the present and by always being a good, honest person. And remember…watch your soul.

The End


End file.
